City Nights, Gotham Lights
by Aria Aurora
Summary: You kicked out Dick, you failed Jason, you chased Huntress away, Oracle left, you refused to acknowledge Tim, Alfred is at his wits end, you have an out of control ten year old, nobody seems to remember Stephanie Brown, and nobody dares mention Cassandra. Add a girl into the mix; a girl not exactly from this world. Well, how are you going to fix this, Mr. Worlds-Greatest-Detective?
1. Could Have Went Better

When you get to classes such as Social Science or Sociology, you will learn about something that is called 'icons' or 'trends.' How at the beginning close to nobody owned a car, and slowly it became a trend; or how the hamburger that originally was not made in America slowly became one of the famous icons to represent America. You will learn how jazz and blues influenced the rock age, and dances that teenagers used to rebel against their parents in the nineteen-fifties. You will also learn how a culture takes pop singing, hippies, protesting, and even drugs and turn it into an American culture, but one subject that the American public school will probably not teach you, is comic books.

Why? Maybe it is because they think that comics are for children, and fantasy like, and not meant to be taken seriously such as cartoons and anime. Maybe adult will think that all they are is just cartoons printed onto paper, that they hold no significance to the real world except for the artist and the writer because they are getting money off of that. For a comic book to be taken seriously, it even had to change its name "Graphic Novel." Rarely does anybody think or even have the notion to assume that a comic book, or a comic book character can aspire, can teach, can comfort a human being.

Well that is all wrong, because holding in the beaming eyes, open mouth hands of a sixteen year old girl named Aria was a copy of _Detectives Comics issue 27. _One of the most expensive comics in the world, with only three left in existence (one just sold for one million and seven dollars). Why is it so important? Because that issue is the first time Batman appeared, and made the debut of another comic series called _'The Batman.' _ So what is the most prized possession next to Action comics 1 and All Star Comics 8 doing in the hands of a mere high school junior who most certainly did not have one million and seven dollars to spend on a twenty page book? Well…

An alarm clock rings just as a hand comes slamming down onto it, muffling the ring. A groan is heard through the course of the sounds as the hand slams the clock down onto the desk, and then pushes it off onto the floor landing on a pile of clothes. The hand than retreats back into the warm covers, pulling them over creating a dark cocoon, effetely blocking out the glittering sun rays shone through the tiny cracks created by the spaces between each blind. Although this method was very effective in shutting up the annoying ringing sound, bringing warmth in the middle of a cold December, and not going blind from the sun light, it sadly failed to the door opening and a nagging mother stomping in, gripping hold onto the blanket with her bitten down nails and yanking the covers right off.

Aria groaned, and covered her eyes with her arms in an x shape while curling up, hoping to find some warmth. The mother tsk'd, went over to the window, and pulled the shed upwards; allowing the sun to blare down onto Aria in all its glory. Growling, Aria reached over to grab hold onto one of the pillows end, and pulled it over her head, but the mother would have none of that. Instead, she grabbed at the pillow and just as she did was the blanket; she yanked it from Aria, tearing it from Aria's grip.

"I know that winter break is in about a week, and I know you have exams before break, so you cannot afford to just stay in and sleep." The mother crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the floor. She looked around the room. Seeing clothes scattered around the floor, make up scattered all over her vanity, books piled on her bed instead of in neatly stacked in the bookshelf, notebooks and pencils on the floor instead of in a book bag, and Aria's closet door opened, to show clothes on the floor instead of on hangers. Aria's mother twitched at the mess, she always hated being messy, wanted order and neatness.

"Aria Aurora you get your arse up right this instant!"

Aria opened her eyes, sighing she slowly rose up from bed. Her hair tangled, lips chapped, morning breath, sore muscles, tense joints, and tired, dreary eyes. Aria looked up at her mother, yawning, turning her neck sideways producing a soft pop, causing grimace to her mother.

"Honestly, it's almost seven, and your school starts in thirty minutes, at this rate you won't have time to eat breakfast!"

"I'll just get it at school mom." Aria shrugged, "They do serve breakfast there too ya know."

"So you don't want blueberry pancakes and corn bread muffins with orange juice?" Aria's mother raised an eyebrow.

"There's no need to be fancy with breakfast mom..but since you already mentioned them.." Aria chuckled sheepishly.

Mrs. Aurora sighed, "Go get dressed and be downstairs in ten minutes; I'll get your dad to start the car." She chuckled at her daughters grin, reminding her of when Aria use to be small, and whenever she did a naughty act she would always play it off with her innocent, wide, happy smile. She turned around, but before she left the room, she gave a sideways glance to Aria, "And when you come back from school I expect you to clean this room, at least so I can walk in here and feel the floor, not some dirty clothing." With that she shut the door, leaving Aria alone in her room.

Aria rolled her eyes, mumbling a yes mother, reaching over to her desk, she opened a drawer, got out a hair brush and started combing through her hair while looking at her mirror that was standing across her bed. _'I wonder if Cass, or Stephanie had to deal with constant nagging? Did Batman even nag him children? Alfred doesn't seem like a nagging type.' _Aria couldn't help but giggle as she imagined Alfred scolding a young Bruce, maybe for cooking in the kitchen, or getting lost somewhere. Picking up her clothes from the closet floor, she got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up, coming downstairs in about fifteen minutes instead of ten.

"You're running late, I just packed your breakfast for you." Aria's mother handed her a small bag with a container, "Your dads outside waiting for you." She leaned down, "Be good today, no phone calls about you skipping your classes alright?" Planting a kiss on Aria's cheek, she sent her daughter off to the car.

"Good morning sweetheart." Her dad gave her a warm smile, which Aria gave back when she entered the car.

"Morning dad."

"Running late again I see?" He turned the car on, Aria sent him a cocky grin and the drove off to her school.

"Have a good day at school angel."

"Yeah I will dad, don't worry." Aria walked out of the car, stuffing her face with pancakes, with only five minutes until the bill for advisory to ring, yet she was not in a hurry to go to her class, nope. She learned her lesson about running and eating at the same time when she stumbled over a step she missed, causing a coughing attack and nearly choking on her face; so when she had face and on the move, she would take her sweet short time.

"Late, again? Really?" Came a new males voice, he slammed his hand down on Aria's arm making her nearly choke.

"Yeah so? Not like it's something new." Aria grumbled as she swallowed the last bit of her pancake. "Besides, won't you be late as well?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing new as well, right?" He threw a grin at her.

"What do you want, Johnny?" Aria asked as she entered the school building right when the bell rang.

"Oh you know." He put his arm around her, "Just came here to tell you all about the new _The Dark Knight Rises_!"

"Shhh!"

Aria snapped, clamping her hand over Johnny's mouth, "I swear if you tell me _anything_ about the new movie I swear I will make what Joker did to Jason look like _teddy bears_ when I'm through with you!" Aria sneered, her eyes blazing onto Johnny's, however that seemed to do little to none for he opened his mouth and licked her hand. Aria yelped and pulled her hand away, playfully smacking him in the stomach with her free one.

"Hey I can't help it that you didn't get to see it because you failed your biology test on Friday." Johnny shrugged, rubbing his stomach, "you hit hard by the way, even playfully."

"Well what can I say, I'm a teenager, and I make mistakes." Aria lifted her shoulders up.

"Deliberately lying to your parents about studying, sneaking away to a party where cops had to be called because someone decided to bring a keg, thus having your parents pick you up and then failing your biology test when you know it counts forty percent of your final grade is not something I would categorize as a mistake, Aria." Johnny raised an eyebrow to his friend.

Aria in turn gave him a smirk, "I am a teenager, I am bound to do something other than sitting around with my nose in a textbook all day."

"Yeah well now you couldn't see the opening of the Dark Knight Rises with me!"

"You went to see it when we made a pact to see it together back when we watched Harry Potter Deathly Hollows, what does that say about you and our friendship?"

"It says that I was not going to let anyone stop me from watching the last installment of Batman."

"I am upset though, that there's no Poison Ivy, or Harley, or even a Robin to be honest."

"Well how the movie ended—"

"I swear to God Johnny!" Aria snapped.

"Kidding!" Johnny held his hands up in defense, "Now go to your class before you get in trouble, again."

"Yes, yes sir." Aria stuck out her tongue at him before entering her class.

School day, school out, what can you think about when you have a dying itch to watch one of your most favorite movies and expect to stay focus in History class? Much less do some stupid algebraic equations when you have your mind occupied with something much more interesting. I mean it is said to be the last Batman movie that Nolan will direct, who knows when we'll see the Caped Crusader again on the big screen? What in 2030 when we'll finally get a Justice League movie and not another Superman one? By then we'll be in our late thirties, forties, fifties, and won't have any time to see it!

That is exactly how Aria was feeling. That she had to watch this movie, and if she did not the whole world would explode, war would erupt, famine would spread, drought would come, and she'll die a lonely Batman-less death. Minutes and hours passed, the bell rang at three O'clock and Aria was on her way home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." Aria walked into the house, taking off her coat.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her mom yelled, "Come here, there's a package for you."

"For me?" Aria hung up her coat, placing her book bag down near by the doorway she went into the kitchen. "A package? Really?"

"Yes dear, it's on the table."

Aria darted her eyes to the brown box sitting on the table, it had no return address, just hers and her name. She carefully picked it up, putting it under her arm.

"I'll have dinner ready by five, do your room and homework."

"Alright mom."

With that Aria walked up the stairs and to her room. Closing the door, she put the package on her bed, grabbing a pair of shears; she cut open the strings, tore at the brown paper revealing a plastic container. Aria cocked her head to the side in confusion. No letter, no card, no instructions, nothing but a plastic container. She gripped the edges, pulling the blue lid off, Aria almost died in a gasp.

Her eyes widen in disbelief, her bones rattled against her shaking flesh as she stared the object in the container. There, right in front of her, was _Detective Comics: Issue number twenty seven. _The first appearance of Batman, that later on turned into a multi-millionaire franchise that sadly, the creator never lived to see the day.

"No shit." Aria whispered, still in complete awe. It was closed in a plastic cover, showing no dents, cracks, or any discoloration of the sort. "This can't be real." Afraid to touch it, she stepped backward, her gaze never leaving the comic. "No, this has to be a fake, there's like only two or three left, and each cost over a million to buy, nobody will just give this to somebody as a gift, much less a teenager like me." Shaking her head Aria refused to believe that the comic was real.

Running a finger down the spine lightly; it was like magic was happening in front of her. Swallowing, she picked up the comic; being ever so gentle she unsealed the plastic cover, carefully pulling the comic book out. Weather it was real or an Oreo copy, it still felt like she was touching magic with her fingertips.

"I can't believe that I'm holding this."

Aria opened the cover, looking at the first page, but before she could a beam erupted from the pages, engulfing her fingers, moving to her hands, and soon her whole body illuminated in a bright yellow glow; before she had a chance to think she was zapped and disappeared, allowing the comic book to fall to the ground since she was gone.

"Master Bruce!" Came an angrily shout from a very ticked off Butler.

"Master Bruce!" Came the shout again.

"Bruce!" He shouted louder, this time with a slam to the door.

"Br-"

"What?" Bruce Wayne replied in a gruffly voice.

"Well now that I got your attention, dinner is ready." Alfred sighed.

"I'm not hungry Alfred."

"I know."

"So why would you bother me?"

"Because you might not want to come, but there are people who want you too, Bruce." Before Bruce could reply Alfred turned and left back to the dining room where Tim was currently sitting, and playing with his food.

"Really Master Timothy, you would think that someone as you would act your age, and not when you were once eleven." Alfred chuckled.

"Oh well, is he coming down anyway?" Tim looked up at Alfred, already knowing the answer. Alfred instead did not answer, but started cutting up the roasted ham; the both knew the answer, but neither of them wanted to speak of it.

_Oof!_

Aria yelped as she landed in a dumpster.

"Of all the things to land in, a dumpster!? Really!?" Aria growled as she threw a banana off of her head, reaching downwards to rub her butt, she looked down to see a newspaper. What was on it, made her gasp in shock. _'Gotham Time News.'_

_"_No fucking way, no way in hell!" Aria got out of the dumpster, still clenching the newspaper. She looked around her surroundings. In a dark ally, in a city where crime is famous that people getting mugged coming home is a day to day occurrence, lost, alone, teenage girl in said crime city. Yeap, she would totally be alright.

"Alright, Batman always comes when there's trouble, maybe I should get into trouble and then he'll come and rescue me!" Aria thought, but then quickly chickened out, "No way I could ever go up against Joker or even Bane."

Aria sighed, hanging her head low. "Maybe, I could find the Wayne Manor, that would be my best bet, there's no sense in panicking, that would only get me kidnapped, or worse killed."

Straightening up, she sent one last look to the dumpster with a grimace and began her journey to the Wayne Manor. _'With how popular Bruce Wayne is, it shouldn't be that hard to find it, but it still doesn't keep me safe in a dark place like Gotham, I guess all I can do is just walk and hope he'll believe me.'_

After two hours of walking, two hours of paranoia, and two hours of looking just in case a certain caped crusader could be lurking in the shadows, she finally found the manor on the hill. Swallowing hard, Aria weighed her options.

Here she was, a teenage girl who claims to be from a different universe where all that Batman is just a comic, probably smells bad from the fall in the dumpster, knows who the Batman is, and possibly could be mistaken for a runaway whose crazy and gets sent to Arkham, but she's sure that Batman has some compassion, considering he took in Damian, than again Damian is his son and Bruce does have parental issues. Before she noticed it, she had already hit the busser at the gate.

Down at the cave, Bruce Wayne starred at the screen in front of him, wondering why a girl was standing in front of his manor.

"Who is that Master Bruce?" Alfred came up behind Bruce.

"I don't know.."

"She seems lost."

"Maybe."

"I'll go answer the door."

"She doesn't seem dangerous Alfred, maybe I should come with you just in case." Bruce got up.

"Oh, you're finally leaving the cave?"

"Don't joke Alfred." Bruce grunted, "Besides, I have to attend that dinner party, and if I don't go I'll get an earful from the board members about charity."

"Very well sir."

The gate opened, by the time Alfred and Bruce got to the door Aria had already entered inside and went up to the door. Breathing in a sigh, the door opened to Alfred and Bruce towering over her sixteen year old frame. Before any of them could get a word in Aria in a panic blurted out,

"_I'mfromanotherworldandIknowyou areBatman!"_

"Uh, I think we should hold off the dinner party, Master Bruce."

Well, that obviously went well.


	2. A New Life Aria's Point Of View

Really, whoever was involved in drawing Bruce Wayne during the Golden Age up to the Modern Age of today did not do him justice at all. Here I am staring into the icy blue eyes of _the _Batman. I wouldn't say that his eyes are soulless or frozen but they are piercing, but with no fire behind them, I guess would be the correct way of saying how dim they are despite the bright colour.

His chiseled jaw really brings out his cheek-bones, his eyebrows are perfectly arched which makes me wonder if he gets them waxed. His nose is perfectly aligned to his perfectly sized eyes, to his perfectly sized ears; yeap, this is how you can tell this is fake, the _perfection. _I mean even my right eye is a tad bit bigger than my left one, but his are completely symmetrical. I suppose I could get lost gazing into the _perfect _features of Bruce Wayne, if he wasn't, ya know, glaring the fiery pits of hell into me.

"_Excuse me?" _He said—more like spat at me. I thought that Bruce was the nice one, and Batman was the mean one?

"Um, perhaps I didn't say that right..." Before I got the chance to explain I was roughly dragged into the mansion with the door slammed shut just couple inches behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, goose bumps appeared all over me, and I'm sure I'm only two seconds away from pissing myself. Never, and I do mean never get an angry Batman on you because the look I'm getting right now will drive even Boy Wonder back to his home town shaking in fear.

"Explain, now." Bruce pointed to a chair in the kitchen that was close by. As I moved his eyes kept track of me, like a Hawk stalking her prey, careful for any defiance or sharp movements. By the time I sat down Bruce was sitting across from me, and Alfred had appeared with a tray of sweets and tea. My mouth watered, I hadn't realized how long it's been since I ate lunch. The thought of lunch brought tears to my eyes; I could possibly never see my mother, my friends, and my school ever again. I blinked the tears away, right now is not the time for crying; apparently they did not go unnoticed by Bruce because his demeanor softened, I guess even he has a soft spot for crying girls.

"Here, eat some, you look famished." Alfred placed a small plate with two cookies and a tea cup in front of me. I looked at it, and then looked at Bruce, he shrugged and I broke a piece off of one cookie.

"They're laced with a truth serum made by Hephaestus who also made—"

"The Golden Lasso of Truth, I know." I finished Bruce's sentenced; his eyes narrowed but said nothing, just waited for me to talk.

"Look this may sound like a joke, but you have to believe me when I say I'm not lying, I need you to believe me."

"You'll start by answering some questions of mine." Bruce's dominating voice was coming out, but I had to hold my ground.

"I'll start by telling you how I know you are the Batman," I growled back, really it felt more like a lion and tiger match. I took his silence as a sign to continue on. I sighed, drank a bit of the tea and went on, " Where I come from you, Alfred, Joker, everybody is a comic book called Batman."

I thought for a moment then shook my head, "Well technically no, it first started as a comic book called Detective Comics and as time went on it changed to Batman. Then it got bigger and movies started coming out, with television shows like Batman Animated Series, Batman Beyond, The Batman, and movies like The Dark Knight and Batman Returns."

Taking a pause, "I know everything, from who you are to the Robins, and Batgirls and how Joker got to be the way he is, and weakness like Wonder Woman and the Green Lanterns." All the while I'm saying this, Bruce is starring into my eyes, nodding as if he was listening along, but really was looking for any signs of lies. "I'm not sure what part I'm in though.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember how I said there are so much of you?"

Bruce nodded.

"Well that's the thing, each different comic, show, and movie follows their own plot and what happens to the characters or well, people in this case."

"How did you get here then?" Bruce asked. I swallowed.

"Well I got a comic book, and when I touched it, like these beams came out and boom I was zapped into Gotham city, and found my way to your doorstep."

An awkward silence filled the room until Alfred cleared his throat, "Should I prepare a room for Miss..?"

"My name is Aria, Aria Aurora."

"Very well then Miss. Aurora, shall I Master Bruce?"

Bruce nodded, and waved Alfred away, leaving just Bruce and I alone.

"What was the last merchandise of mine did you see?"

"Well the last Batman movie was just about to come out called the Dark Knight Rises, in it has Talia and Bane, does that help?"

"Is Damien there?"

I shook my head. "Who's with you right now? Like Robin wise?"

"Tim and Damien are with me. Barbara is gone with Dick for about four months now."

"What about the girls?"

"Girls?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Like Stephanie and Cassandra?"

Bruce stiffened, "You'll do your best not to mention those names around here for the time being, certain people are a bit sensitive to the issue."

"Understood, but there is something I need you to promise me."

"What is that?"

"Okay I don't know what part I'm in, and I can't tell you what happens once I find out because the thing about the comic book universe is that it goes by a cause and effect. If whatever the cause is disrupted, the effect will also be disrupted but I will tell you this, keep a very, very close eye to Damien okay?"

Bruce nodded, and stood up from the table. "I have to go right now; you will stay in your room for the night. Tomorrow Alfred will take you shopping, I will do some paper work and by the evening you will be my adopted daughter."

"The fact that you are here means that somebody brought you here; I cannot risk having you to be kidnapped, so you will be kept under a watchful eye. I'll explain to Damien and Tim about you later on tonight, but for now go to sleep."

He guided me to my room, which was only a couple of doors down from which I presume is his room considering it has two doors while the rest only have one.

I should probably shower considering I just came out of a dumpster. I slide open a door thinking it was the closet hopefully with some spear clothes but apparently it was a bathroom.

Well, I guess Bruce was not kidding with not leaving the room; it really had everything I needed: a shower, bath, toilet, blankets, towels, even some fuzzy slippers and bathrobes but no clothing or any girl stuff. Great, I really hope it doesn't come this week, that would be the last thing I need right now.

After taking a refreshing shower, I climbed into bed, curling up within the sheets it would be massively hard to go to sleep in the pitch dark when I have a fear of the dark. I guess I have to make the best of it and get ready for tomorrow, but for the plus side I might get to meet Tim Drake!

"Listen up here." Batman growled down at Tim, "Where is Damien?"

Tim shrugged, Batman sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, there's a girl living with us from now on."

"Wait a girl?" Tim blinked. Batman nodded, "Yes, she is to be my adopted daughter by tomorrow, I'll create the paper work by morning and by evening she'll be known by Aria Wayne."

"Create the paper work? What do you mean Bruce?" Tim cocked his head to the side, not really understanding.

"I mean she is not exactly from here, more like from another world, and it's very crucial she's kept under watch the wrong person getting their hands on her, and we are doomed alright?"

Tim nodded, "Is she that important?"

"More than you realize, I need you to tell Damian not to try to harm her, I can't risk her getting scared and running away."

"Alright."

Just then the bat signal ran; a basic robber, nothing that Batman and Robin couldn't handle.  
_  
__'I wonder who this girl is and why she's so important…'_

_The birds chirping brought my eyes to open along with a soft knock from the door._

"Yes?" I managed to croak out, I was never a morning person by the way.

_"Miss Aurora, breakfast will be ready shortly, please come down and greet yourself to the others."_

"Alright Alfred, I'll be down there soon." Groaning, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and got up to go to the bathroom before another knock interrupted me.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Came Bruce's voice.

"Um, yeah."

Bruce walked in dressed in black slacks, a white shirt, with a navy blue blazer. His sharp eyes gazed over me, "You haven't slept well." He said more like a fact than a question.

"Um, well, yeah, kind-a."

"Why?"

"Um, well…" Nervously I rubbed my right arm with my left hand, "Well, it's kind of embarrassing, I'm scared of the dark…and last night was dark so…" Red spread across my cheeks as I looked away. Bruce said nothing for a while.

"I completed the paper work, you are from a poor family in Romania who came to America on a promise to make a better life for yourself, but instead got put into a trafficking ring, you escaped and ended up here."

I wrinkled my nose, "Really, you could have just said from an orphanage, do I even look Romanian to you? "

Bruce shrugged, "If I said you were an orphan it would be harder to keep the social workers away, and they'll go digging in deeper."

"But a trafficking ring will keep them away?"

"They would be more focused on that, then on you, and that's what I need right now. The boys don't know about your universe either, keep it that way for now."

"Okay…" This was all going by so fast, what the hell was I supposed to do, crack up a Romanian-For-Dummies book?

"Alfred will take you shopping in the afternoon; you'll start school with Tim in about two weeks."

I nodded my head and he left.

"So who is this girl anyway?" Damian asked as he stuffed his face with pancakes, "You know Alfred, if you weren't such a good cook I would have killed you a long time ago!" Damian laughed until Tim smacked him upside the head.

"Well, I am glad that my culinary skills saved my life if I was your servant, Master Damian."

"Lighten up Damian," Tim rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I don't know much about her other than her name is Aria, and she's from another Universe according to Bruce anyway."

"And how do you know this?" Damian helped himself to another serving.

"Maybe if you bothered to come when I called you, you would have known." Bruce appeared, with a dead look in his eye. "Listen here Damian, I don't need you scaring her away, if you know what is good for you, you will be nice to her."

"Yeah, yeah." Damian grumbled, "So when do I see her?"

"Patience Master Damian, females tend to take more time." Alfred calmed the boy down with another plate filled of pancakes.

"Um, good morning." I said softly as I came into the dining room. All eyes beamed onto me. I was wearing a bath robe with fuzzy slippers, my clothes from yesterday into the laundry hamper. "I am Aria, and I'm new." It felt like introducing myself as the new kid in class.

"Hello, I'm Tim." Tim flashed me a smile, "And this is Damian." He waved a hand to Damian, who just shrugged and gulped down his juice.

"Eat up Aria, at five we have a press conference, and from then you are formally known as Aria Wayne."

What could I do but just nod?

It all went by so fast, like blurs of light going right past me. Alfred had washed my clothes so I could go shopping in them, and not in a bath robe. I hadn't meant to buy a lot, I was not brought up spoiled but I am a female with a weakness for shiny objects. Bought clothes, female objects, cosmetics, jewelry, books, school supplies since Bruce had said I'll be going to Gotham High. Apparently Bruce had ordered for some furniture for my room, I got to pick the wall colours: soft pink with baby blue stripes and purple curtains. A plasma screen television set was put into my room, along with a Lenovo gaming laptop. I'm sure all together it would have cost well over ten grand, but as Alfred said and I quote; 'no expensive is being spared.' So I got a little crazy with the spending.

Time flew by and I was standing by Bruce with Tim, and Damian in front of a press conference. Cameras were flashing, reporters were asking questions one after another, people were shouting, some had sympatric looks based on my 'story' some just wanted a story to sell, others wanted a meet and greet. It was all too fast, and too much that I started to get woozy and next thing I know I fall to my knees. With shouts of my name, I feel arms around me as I close my eyes and fall into darkness.

When I woke up I was in my room. I sat up, whimpering at the stinging pain in my head. I figured it would be night time, and I was correct when I looked at the clock, and it read eight-thirty pm. Sighing I brought my hand to my head and just stared at the pink sheets under me. I didn't realize I started crying until the third tear ran down my cheek and splashed onto the sheets, then I really started crying, that turned into sobs, and next thing I know I break down.

My family, I will never get to see them again. My nagging mother who just wanted the best for me, and knew I could be more than what my lazy self-believed I could be. My best friend who was there for me since the very beginning, and was always there for me. My father who had three jobs just to support me when I was an infant because my mother's business was stolen by the government. My school where I had teachers who praised me on my work. I would miss them all, and I'll never get them back, and the last thing I told my mother was that I hated her. What can I do now? They must be worried sick, probably going crazy, and here I am living in luxury while they're out of their minds looking for me! In anger I threw the pink sheets away, letting it drop onto the floor while I curled up into a small ball and wailed my heart out.

Knocks came but I didn't want to be around anybody, I didn't want anybody to see me in this state, and I most certainly did not want to be around. I didn't even want to live with the prospect of never seeing my mother again. The knocks stopped and for a second I thought they gone away until an arm reached out and softly ran its fingers through my hair. I refused to look up, but those arms brought me into a hug, and I cried. I cried harder than I ever cried before. I cried harder than when my fifth grade heart got broken by that stupid Johnny when he rejected my valentine. I cried harder than when my dad fell down the ladder from fixing our roof, and couldn't work for two months due to a back injury. I cried till I was spent with someone gently rocking me back and forth, and shushing me.

By the end of the crying spree my eyes was so red I could barely keep them open without them stinging. The guy gently put me down onto the bed, picked up the sheet and covered me. He then proceeded to leave, but not before switching on a pair of lights. Above me where glow in the dark stars that laminated lights. It was my night light, it gave me just enough light to keep me safe but not so much that I couldn't sleep.

That was the first time a real smile came out. Tomorrow I would have to act as Bruce Wayne's daughter.

Aria Wayne, a rescue child of Bruce Wayne.

What fun that'll be.


End file.
